Harry in Skyrim
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Harry died, in a fit of rage when confronted by Dumbledore he pushed the old man into the fabrics of Oblivion. There Alduin used Dumbledore to escape his prison, Harry gives chase with gifts from Akatosh as the next Dragonborn. Will have sex, foul language and general messed up stuff. Powerful Harry, undecided on pairing. REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Harry James Potter. What a stupid name. I really hate it honestly speaking. If there was a time in my life where I didn't wish that I wasn't Harry Potter, I don't know when that was. Maybe if I had been Charles James Potter or Harriet James Potter maybe my life would have been better.

Maybe if I was someone else my parents needn't have died. Maybe if I was born just a month early or a month late, maybe things would have been better for us all. Maybe Volder-what am I saying. His name is Tom.

Maybe Tom wouldn't have killed my parents. Maybe Tom would have left us alone. Maybe he would have gone after the Longbottoms. and yes, I know it is cruel to put this fate on Neville, but frankly I don't care any more.

My life, I want it back. I just want another chance to live my life again. But I don't live in a world of what if's, I live in reality.

Slowly I walked away from Hogwarts ground under my invisibility cloak. Everyone I knew was either dead or crying due to the loss of their loved ones. they were hurting so bad, and because of me.

I can end this now. I can use the last moments dying to protect the people I care so much about. I doesn't matter that I am going to die, in the end nothing really matters.

I neared the edge of the forbidden forest and stopped as a thought struck me. I pulled out the golden snitch that Dumbledore gave to me in his will. I kissed it and the words again appeared, 'I open at the close.'

"I'm ready to die now," I spoke in a soft tone. This was it wasn't it. The reason I was allowed to live, the reason Dumbledore let me live. To die, gutted like a sacrificial pig.

Slowly the golden snitch opened and inside was a black stone with the sigil for the Deathly Hallows on it. I dropped the snitch onto the grassy ground and held the stone in my hand, it was warm to the touch. I knew what it was, the resurrection stone. It would help me to contact the dead, and this was the reason Dumbledore gave it to me. I held it tight thinking about who I wanted to see and suddenly it lit up.

I looked up, and my heart stopped. Surrounding me were four people I needed to see the most right now. Standing with her red hair burning like fire was my mother, everyone was right I did have her eyes. Next to her was a more mature looking version on me, my father. Next to him was my third year teacher, Remus Lupin, he had died just moments ago. And last but not least, Sirius Black the man was the only father figure I ever had.

My mother reached out to touch me, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I ran to her but as our hands meet mine slid past hers. She was so close, and yet I couldn't even hug her.

"You've been so brave," she said with eyes filled with pride and tears, "my sweet little boy. My precious baby."

I teared up, this was what she sounded like. It was seeing a thousand unicorns. I felt, I felt happy, so happy. I cried, god I'm so weak. I turned to Sirius, "does it hurt? Dying." I asked my fear clear as they were right now.

Sirius smiled, "quicker than falling asleep." He wouldn't lie to me.

"You're nearly there son," my father said.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to them all, "I didn't want any of you to die for me. And Remus your son-"

"-Others will tell him what his mother and father died for," the werewolf said with a smile, "one day he'll understand."

"And we died for you Harry not because you were the chosen one or some rubbish like that," my father began.

"We sacrificed ourselves because you are our son," said my mother.

"And because we loved you more than life itself," added Sirius, "we did it because you are worth ten of us."

"Because we could have never have done what you did Harry," said Lupin.

"Oh I don't know about that," My dad said grinning, "I think I could have out-flown a dragon."

"Yes James but you would have probably burnt your hair off in the process," added in her mother to which everyone laughed.

I smiled. This was them wasn't it. This was what the Marauders were like. A bunch of pranksters, who could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked with a tone of fear in my voice.

"Until the end," said my father.

"And he won't be able to see you?"

"No," Sirius replied, "we are here Harry," he pointed at my heart which warmed up.

I looked at them all, and they looked back with smiles on their faces, "then stay close to me."

"Always," my mother said and I smiled. I put the stone inside my jacket and moved forward into my sure death.

I slowly approached a clearing and there standing before me in all his might was Tom. I think the name Voldemort has lost all meaning to me. After all the person who was going to kill me was Tom Riddle, not Voldemort.

I lowered my invisibility cloak and put it inside my moleskine bag. I approached Tom and silence fell on the clearing. Every death eater turned towards me, and so did he.

He turned around and looked at me, our eyes met and I remembered my life. It was always around him. Like a caged bird I lived, I suppose I can finally be free in my death.

"'Arry!," roared Hagrid who was tied up on the side, "w'at 'ere doing?!"

"Hush you fool!" roared one of the death eaters. I felt my anger burn and I lashed out with my wand casting a cutting curse and slitting the man's throat. I was going to die, it didn't matter what repercussions this action would cause me.

Immediately the other death eaters started to move but Tom held up one hand and stopped them all. He turned and faced me with deadly red eyes.

"I didn't expect you to kill someone Harry. I didn't think you had it in you," he said as I walked closer to him.

"I'm going to die now Tom, frankly I don't care what you think."

He sneered at me. I was used to this anyway. My life ran behind my thoughts as he lifted his wand up, "the boy-who-lived, come to die."

I simply smiled, it was done, it was finally all done. I closed my eyes and spread out my arms.

"AVDA-" and everything went blank.

I opened my eyes, my ears ringing. I looked up and saw that I was in a place that looked like a whiter version of King's Cross station. I saw I was naked, and quickly wished for my clothes, to my surprise spread before me.

I slowly walked about and looked around. I was what looked like a dead baby version of Voldemort hiding underneath one of the benches. I moved back in shock and suddenly a voice called out, "there's nothing you can do for it."

I turned around and there I saw Dumbledore. The old man didn't change one bit. "Harry, my brave boy," he said in a gentle grandfatherly manner.

"Prof. Dumbledore," I said in shock, "What is that thing?"

"Something beyond both our help I'm afraid."

"Where am I?"

"Ah well that depends, where do you think you are?"

"Well, it looks like a cleaner version of King's Cross."

"King's Cross you say? Well then I would imagine if one would wish for it, they could by chance board a train to life or death."

"But Professor aren't I dead?"

"Well yes, but I believe that you can go back if you so wish Harry."

I narrowed my eyes. Something felt off. Something in my gut told me something was wrong,"who are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked in wonderment.

"I said who are you? You're obviously not Dumbledore."

The man looked amused, "and why do you say that?"

"It is a feeling. But I learnt to trust my feelings. Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am Harry?" Dumbledore asked amused.

I closed my eyes and thought. Who was this thing? Why did I feel so uneasy by his presence. Why do I feel, and then it hit me. "You are death."

The man smiled, "you truly are a brilliant wizard Harry."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "I was right?"

The man nodded, "indeed. I am the closest thing to death this world has. But that doesn't mean I am also not Dumbledore."

"What do you even mean by that?"

"I mean Harry that I am Dumbledore, your headmaster, but I am also a servant of death. I am the one who gave you your cloak back. I possed the stone which I gave to you as well and the wand was given to Voldemort though it's physically master was Draco Malfoy, and later you. I taught Tom, Severus and you, who represent the three brothers of the Deathly Hallows. You are the youngest who welcomed death, Severus died for the love of his life, Lily. And Voldemort will die next because of his greed for power. Do you see now Harry?"

"T-then you planned this all? You were the reason for all of this?!"

Dumbledore shook his head, "not me. It was fate Harry. I was simply a tool for it all to go into place. Everyone is a tool of fate Harry, even you. But now, now you are dead and for the first time you can choose. You can choose death and stay here and soon meet your parents or you can go back and finish this."

I gritted my teeth in anger, "you did this to me! You expect me to go back there after all of this?! I refuse!"

"Harry your friends are all-"

"-They can take care of themselves. I died for them, giving them the same protection my mother gave me. Tom won't be able to hurt them! And unlike you who manipulates people I believe in them!"

"Harry you are acting like a child! Think clearly Harry please-"

"-Enough!" I screamed. I charged at Dumbledore and pushed him onto the track but in doing so the whole world around us started to change.

The pure white train station was gone and in it's place was the infinite galaxy. I was clusters of stars everywhere. All the colors of the rainbow was around us as I pushed Dumbledore further down. And ahead of us was a giant black hole.

"Harry you must release me!" Dumbledore screamed, "I am the representation of death! If I get any closer to that black hole Alduin will grab hold of me and his release is guaranteed!"

I was confused but I knew he was scared, and that was exactly what I wanted. I didn't let up, though I do not know how we were even moving in space. I kept pushing him not giving him any wiggle room.

The black hole was behind him and Dumbledore screamed again, "please Harry I beg you! You will kill everyone if you continue this! If not for my sake, then at least for Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, Remus's child and the all the countless others that you will doom! Please Harry you have to stop!"

I blinked, will that really happen? Will they all die?! No! My revenge isn' worth this! I quickly pushed of Dumbledore and tried to pull him back. Slowly we both stopped moving forward and started moving backwards. I saw the hole through which we came out off. It was a window back into the white train station.

I pulled Dumbledore back and he pushed away from the black hole as well, but then something happened. Something impossible.

Out of the black hole came a black whip covered in jagged scales. It reached towards us and before I could move away it grabbed Dumbledore by the waist and pulled him down.

"HARRY!" he screamed and I still held on and we both started to sink into the black hole. I pulled with all my strength but it wasn't enough. Dumbledore's face turned into one of understanding and acceptance, he looked at me with his usual calm grandfatherly look.

"Harry it's okay," he said, "listen to me I will be absorbed into this portal and in doing so Alduin will be released into existence. You have to survive Harry, you need to live! Stop him at any cost!" And then suddenly I felt something pass into me through his hand.

I felt my left hand burn and the mark of the Deathly Hallows got branded onto the back of my left hand. I looked at Dumbledore struggling through the pain to pull him back up, suddenly he was pulled from my grasp and was absorbed into the back hole.

I saw in amazement as the suddenly the black hole exploded the moment Dumbledore went into it. It exploded sending me flying back into white portal back to King's Cross.

I rolled on the floor of the white station and quickly got up. I looked around and saw I was alone there, even the dead soul fragment of Tom was gone. I looked up and sighed calming myself. It was over. Maybe whatever this Alduin thing was couldn't get to him here.

But just then a sound erupted from above him. I saw scratch marks in the very fabric of reality as slowly the station was torn to pieces relieving a starry ceiling where I was just moments ago. And there in the middle of it all, where the black hole was stood a massive black dragon.

I looked at me with red eyes, and I stared back at him. It smirked at me and roared:

 **Zu'u los stin!**

It's roar sounded like words but I couldn't focus as a shock wave of energy tore through the rest of the station ripping it apart into pieces relieving the rest of the starry sky. I looked around and saw the dragon flap its wings as it flew away and into a portal that suddenly appeared before it.

I floated in that dead space for what felt like days if not weeks. Where did that thing go? It wasn't a normal dragon, it was far more powerful than anything I had even seen. I doubt even the killing curse could effect it, let alone kill it.

I floated wondering whether I had just doomed my friends back home. I wondered whether in my childish rage I had combined them to death. I was still a fool, even in death I was nothing but trouble.

But I won't give up. I have to do something. Anything to help save them all. I need to save my friends. I need to go back.

"I am afraid that is impossible, without my help of course" a loud rumbling voice said to me. It sounded to me like it came from everywhere around me.

I turned around desperately searching for the location of the sound. "Where are you?" I asked.

"In front of you."

And suddenly in front of me a huge supernova exploded and out of the bright light came a golden dragon as bright as the sun, maybe even more so.

"Who-who are you?" I asked stammering.

"I am Akatosh, god of time. But that is not what is important. Do you have any idea what you have done mortal?"

"I-I do not."

"You have released Alduin, the worldeater. The dragon destined to destroy all. He was kept prisoner here, but by being a celestial being close towards his cage, your world's version of death, you gave him the chance to escape by substituting himself with your version of death. You have cause the apocalypse."

"I didn't know, I sorry-"

"SORRY?! You're sorry?! Oh that's well and good then. Sorry make Alduin not the destroyer of all. Sorry will make sure everything does not bloody end!"

I frowned my eyes and shouted back, "well fuck you too bitch. You're a fucking god! You do something!"

"I cannot! I am not allowed to interfere."

"Then stop shouting at me! You are worse than useless! At least if I was given the chance I would be able to stop him!"

"You?" the dragon asked with what looked like a raised eyebrow, "you cannot even leave this plane of oblivion without help. What can you do?"

"I out flew a bloody dragon when I was fourteen dipshit! I sure killing one won't be that hard!"

"Oh really? So you would do it?" the dragon asked, hey wait a minute did he want me to….fuck.

"Fine, yeah sure. I'll do it," I said, "I mean that is the reason you came here didn't you? To try and trick you into doing this?" The dragon opened it's mouth to speak, but I raised my hand, "I don't care. This is my world and this is my mess. I will clean it up. Now shall we get this show on the road?"

The dragon grinned at me, "it's been eons since anyone spoke to me like that. You got guts brat. And you better take responsibility for this bloody mess, but I'm not heartless. I will give you several gifts to help you along the way."

"Gifts?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

The dragon nodded, "as you are now defeating a dragon will be impossible. These dragon are different than the ones you are used to. These don't die physically. They can only die is one consumes their souls, that is the ability I am giving you."

"You want me to...eat them?"

"Not physically. Once you slay them you will automatically absorbed their souls into you thereby killing the dragon permanently."

I nodded my head again, but then suddenly I had a thought, "wait, why me? Why are you giving me this? Is it just because of my responsibility?"

The dragon shook his head, "no simply put I do so because of that," he then pointed at my left hand where the mark of the Deathly Hallows was. "A gift from your representation of death I believe. I do not know it's true power, but I sense that it is strong. Such a tool would be effective in battle. It's true I was planning to give this ability to someone else, but giving it to you would be so much more effective. But that is not all."

"There's more?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why yes, you did not think I would simply send you off with only that did you? My second gift to you with this," out of thin air appeared a pouch that looked a lot like my moleskin pouch….wait a minute, that is my moleskin pouch!

"Hey this isn't a gift! That was already mine!"

The dragon shook his finger, "ah but I made some adjustments. You see I placed a special enchantment to this. You will now be able to place anything inside this pouch, no matter the weight or size."

I crossed my arms, "so basically an undetectable extension charm? Something that my 17 year old friend could do?" I kind of felt insulted, really that it all the help I'm getting from the stupid god lizard?

The dragon scowled, "I was not aware your world's magic was so advanced, alright fine. In addition to that I will also give you the Lew star chart," he snapped his fingers and suddenly a scroll spread before me next to the punch.

I grabbed the pouch and put it around my head and slowly pulled the scroll open. Inside it was a several constellation arranged to look like symbols, below each was a name, Conjuration, Destruction and so on.

"What is this?"

"This chart shows you the different abilities you have. Once you are at a comfortable level at one thing you can unlock a special ability from this map. For example if you are extremely skilled at destruction magic then you can unlock a perk which will cause you to use less magic in the specific act of destruction magic, understood?"

I noded slowly as I put the scroll in my bag. "I got it. Anything else?"

"What do I look like a charity case? I can only give so much help brat, now go out there and save the world!"

I smile at the dragon and node to him. He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was sucked into what felt like a portkey, I spun and spun until my mind went blank.

'Wait,' thought Akatosh, 'I did tell him he was going to Skyrim and not Earth right? Nah I'm sure he'll figure it out.'

I suddenly landed on my ass in what looked like a huge forest. I quickly got up and looked around, I didn't recognized the trees, so this is not the forbidden forest. Where am I?

I felt a chill on my back. I looked down in horror, I'M NAKED! I grabbed my junk and looked around. WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED?!

I was naked before but then I thought of clothes-I SHOULD THINK OF CLOTHES!

I thought and focused really hard, but nothing came up. I looked around in shock. WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes around me. I saw a squad of men and women wearing blue cloth with silver chain mail appear on one side. On the direct opposite came a larger group of soldier who wore red with brown leather, they looked like romans. Both groups had weapons drawn out and were charging at each other.

"Capture Ulfric!" cried a person from the red group.

"For Skyrim!" said the other group as the clashed a few feet in front of me.

'AKATOSH YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review about what you think. I will update when I can. Leave suggestions and all that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

My life blows dragon farts. First I died. Brilliant experience that was. I fought against my old mentor, and in the process released the apocalypse onto the world. They when I desiced to do something about this dick of a dragon god sent me into this unknown place, fucking NAKED!

I'm going to kill that fucker next time I see him!

Right now I was in a carriage with three other men with me. The blue guys, the stormcloaks, lost body. Thier leader was captured and the rest of them were taken prisoner. And me? Well I was mistaken for a stormcloak who was afraid of losing I stripped myself to plead ignorance. So the Imperials, the red guys, captured me and branded me a criminal. They didn't even listen to the stormcloak guys who all said I was not part of their group. The Imperials all thought they wanted me to live because I was, in their own words, 'a little lad'.

Luckily out of this whole ordeal I got one good thing. Something to wear! I am wearing what looks like a rough tunic made of hay or something of the sort.

"What were you even trying to do?" one of the men said. I looked up at him, what was his name again? Rolaf? Yeah that's it, his name is Rolaf. No wait, no his name is Ralof, there we go. Ralof was a large man with big muscles, kind of intimidating honestly. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he was a nord. How do I know that you ask? Well he won't shut up about it! Every second it's about him being a true nord, blah blah blah.

"I was just trying to get away," I told him.

"And where were you planning on going?"

"To my friends," I simply replied.

"No family?" the blond man asked me.

"No, died when I was only one."

"I-I see. I'm sorry."

I simply shook my head. I looked around noticing a village in the horizon, "is that where they are taking us?"

The man nodded, "indeed. That is Helgen, the place where we are to be executed."

"What?!" I shouted, "what do you mean executed?!"

"He means we are all fucked kid!" said the man sitting next to Ralof. I turned and saw the other man in the carriage. He was a thin brown haired man wearing similar clothing as me,

"And you are?"

"Lakir kid," he then turned to Ralof, "damn you Stormcloaks, if it wasn't for you I would have been halfway to Hammerfell by now!"

Wait, Hammerfell where's that? I wondered. Doesn't sound like anyplace I knew. Wait…..these guys don't even seem like the human's I knew. They all seem more primitive. They seem simple. Shit did I time travel or something?

"Shut up horse thief," Ralof said with a snarl.

The horse thief turned to me, "we shouldn't be here kid, it's the Stormcloaks the empire wants not us!"

I tuned the man out as he and the nord started going at each other's throats. I turned away from them and looked to the last man in our group, Ulfric Stormcloak. The reason I am in this mess. I swear if I had my wand I would turn him into a bloody kangaroo!

The man was huge, like almost all of the men here seemed to be. He had brown hair and royal garb around his shoulders. But the difference was not just his clothes, it was that his mouth was gagged. Why didn't they want him to talk? Did they want him to shut up because he had an annoying voice?

I started into his eyes as he stared into mine. I used what limited legilimency I knew on him and slowly started to draw out strain thoughts from his head. I gained a little information about this land.

It seemed this land was call Skyrim. It seems there was a civil war going on of which this man was the cause of. I couldn't understand some of the words he used like Talos or Thu'um but I got the gist of it.

The stupid dragon! He sent me to the wrong world! I need to get out of here, now! Suddenly the cart stopped and I looked up as the village of Helgen's gates slowly opened themselves. I saw several people on horses, and judging by their garments they were all high ranking officers in the Imperial army.

"The old man on the horse over there is General Tullius," said Ralof, though I was only half paying attention.

I was more worried about getting out of this place alive! I looked frantically around and saw every place that I could have gone blocked my Imperial soldiers with a bow and arrow. I was royally screwed.

I looked at Ulfric again, the man was strangely calm, it was kind of scary how calm the man was. He looked like he had accepted his fate, fuck this guy! I probed deeper into his mind and I gained a few more facts before I was pushed out due to my lack of wand and experience. I got one name out of that, Talos.

Who the fuck is this Talos?

I became more and more nervous. Things are looking like the end for me, and I haven't even started! Shit I was supposed to stop Alduin, I was supposed to help save my world, not die here!

The cart came to a final stop and every was pushed down. To my left I saw the executioner standing tall ready to cut my head. I looked around, should I risk it? Surely I could escape, maybe some accidental magic could kick in last minute and save my ass?

I readied myself to run, but just the the thief, Lakir, ran for it. He ran and I was about to follow him when suddenly a voice called out, "fire!"

I turned around and saw a woman in Imperial armor shouting for the archers to shoot. The thief got two feet before he died with an arrow through his head. I looked shocked, well that is a bad idea if I ever saw one.

I turned to the woman who was coming towards us with a man with. The man had brown hair and was dressed in imperial armor, he had a list with him. He called out names from the list and slowly one by one everyone left. I looked at him finally as I was the only one left.

"Who are you? Are you a Breton?" the man asked me.

"My name is Harry Potter," I told him.

"Captain what should we do, he's not on the list," the man said in a asofy tone.

"Damn the list," the women said cruelly, "he goes to the block."

"But ma'am he is just a boy."

"He. Goes. To. The. Block. Do I make myself clear Hadvar?"

"Yes ma'am," the man said, he turned to me, "I'm sorry. I'll send your ashes to your family."

"I don't have a family," I told him and walked to the line.

One by one people went to the block. Brave men and women willingly walked up, their heads held high. I looked at Ulfric and I saw the man looked emotionless, he stood straight like a stone.

"Next, Harry Potter!" came a loud voice.

I turned and suddenly somebody pushed me out from the line and to the executioner's block.

"Wait what? You are not going to kill Ulfric first? Why are you letting him live longer than he has to?" I asked in a desperate attempt to get more time, maybe if I had a second more, just a minute maybe I can come up with something!

"Stop stalling," came the captain's voice. A soldier behind me grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to the block. He pushed my head down and held it there with his knee on my back.

No, this was not going to be how I die! I cannot die this way! The executioner's blade went up high. I could see it clearly as the sun shined off it. This was it, this was the end.

I closed my eyes, I imagined home, I imagined being there, I imagined opening the door to a still intact Godric's Hollow and inside was my mother and she smiled at me as my dad stood behind her. He opened his mouth and said, **ROAR!**

My eyes snapped open as shockwaves were felt all over the place. I looked up, the soldier's knee no longer on my back. I looked up the tower and saw….Alduin. The black dragon didn't even notice me as it simply flew away and started to destroy the village of Helgen.

There was fire everywhere. My eyes went to the a tower where several of the prisoner's ran to. I got on my feet before the soldier got back on his and I ran. I ran into the tower and as soon as I did the tower door slammed shut.

Inside I saw Ralof and Ulfric along with several Stormcloaks soldiers. Ulfric removed the gag around his mouth and began to speak.

"Whatever that thing was it saved us. We need to get out of here," the man spoke immediately taken control of the situation. I saw everyone there already captivated by him. "You," he pointed at me, "go up the tower, be out scout, see what the dragon is doing."

"Wait," said Ralof, "here I'll remove your binds for you." The nord then quickly cut into the ropes binding my hand with a dagger. He then presented the dagger to me, "know how to use this?"

I simply nodded my head, though I had no clue. I did know that the pointy end goes into your enemies. I quickly climbed the stairs, the more I stick around with these guys the longer I will stay alive. I ran up the stairs but before I could reach the first floor suddenly the wall of the stairs in front of my crashed open.

I was blown off my feet and when I got up I saw the mouth of Alduin breathing fire inside burning alive the men and women who were already there before me. I watched as the turned into nothing but ash. I felt fear take over me, but I pushed past it. I never let fear control my past life, I won't let it control my present.

Alduin moved away from the huge hole in the tower wall and flew away. I quickly moved forward and looked outside, there right in front of me was the open roof of a building.

"You need to jump!" screamed Ralof as he jumped ahead and landed and rolled to safety.

He turned back and waved me over, I closed my eyes and took a few steps back. I opened and ran and jumped when at the edge. I spread my arms out and landed and rolled onto the roof and into the huge hole in it.

I looked up and saw Ralof there smiling at, "get a move on lad!" He quickly moved and jumped again down through a hole in the floor and out the house. I followed him and quickly left the building just as it started to collapse.

I looked around and saw Ralof just in time before Alduin swooped down and caught him in his claws. I started dumbfounded as the man who helped me was picked up and carried away. Then after flying well above ground Alduin let go of the nord letting the man fall to his death.

"RALOF!" I screamed and I ran. I ran towards the falling man with my left hand stretched out. I was a few feet away but I knew I couldn't stop him before he fell to the ground, and just the mark on my left hand glowed. The sign of the deathly hallows glowed back and the shadows surrounding me gathered into my open hand and blasted out like a bolt of energy.

The shadows took the form of a large hand made of bones. It grabbed Ralof and closed its grip around him securing the nord. I watched in amazement as I willed the shadows to lower him onto the ground gently. The moment Ralof was on the ground I relaxed and suddenly the hand disappeared, the shadows receding back to whenc they came.

I looked at my hand and grinned, this was going to be fun. I turned and saw an entire squad of Legioner soldiers running to face Alduin on the other side of Helgen. I needed to join them, maybe I could end this here and now!

I turned to Ralof, "are you okay?"

The nord nodded, "I am Harry, thank you for...doing whatever you did. Was that magic?"

I looked at him in surprise, the man had no look of disbelief in his eyes, he was simply just stating a fact he had known, "yes, I think. Do you know about magic here?"

The nord nodded, "yes I do, it's common knowledge here in Skyrim, but this is not the time Harry. Go help those Imperial bastards control the dragon. I need to get Ulfric away from here."

I understood his need for duty, Ulfric was his lord and he needed to save him, like I needed to save my friends. I nodded to him and took off to fight the dragon.

I turned round the corner and saw the burning and frozen forms of several Imperial soldiers. I didn't know dragons could breath fire and ice!

I quickly turned another corner into the village courtyard. There several Imperial troops stood out with bows in hand aiming at Alduin. I turned and saw the sky and suddenly the lights went out. I looked up and saw the clouds slowly cover the sun and Alduin cast a huge shadow over the entire village.

I looked up as the black dragon came down towards us faster and faster. I saw the beginning of fire starting in his mouth and I knew exactly what he was planning to do. I put my hands up and begged the power Dumbledore, or death, gave me to activate.

The shadows responded and a huge dome of shadows appeared in front of me, just in time as I heard Alduin shout again and this time he sent a huge blast of fire at me. I held it for as long as I can, I could feel the dome breaking under pressure, but I didn't let up. I needed to fight this, I needed to survive.

And just then the feeling of pressure eased up. I took this as my cue to release my shield of shadows and as I did I saw the destruction around me. Everywhere else except the area under my protection was scorched. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

I couldn't hold back myself anymore as I vomited then and there. I coughed out all of my stomach's content and then dry heaved. I looked up and saw the Alduin was still circling above, and for a single moment I thought I saw him stare right at me.

I quickly turned around and ran into the first building I saw. I slammed the door shut behind me and inside I turned and saw the last two people I ever wanted to see. Inside was the captain, the woman who tried to kill me and next to here was Hadvar, the man with a soft voice that still called of my name and sent me to the executioner's block.

"Prisoner," the captain said in a harsh tone, "so your still alive then?"

"This is good," Hadvar said, "the more numbers we have the easier it will be to get out of here alive."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked in surprise, "you two are leaving?"

"There is a dragon out there prisoner," the captain said, "I am not running away, but fighting that thing on as disorganized as we are will only cause more harm than good."

"Your men died out there," I said growling out through my teeth, "they all burnt to death."

"This is not the time for this," Hadvar said cutting into the obvious response the captain would have given me. "We need to get out of here. Prisoner-"

"-Harry," I interrupted him.

"Harry," Hadvar repeated, "I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this, but I swear we are going to try and get out of here. If you wish you may come with us, or you can stay here, your choice."

I looked at the man and at the captain and I sighed. I wanted to stay and fight, but the bitch of a captain was right, I needed to get stronger. Trying to fight Alduin now was suicide. I need more power. I looked at my left and and then clenched my fist, "alright, what's the plan?"

Hadvar nodded at me. "There must be some armor around here for you look around."

I nodded and quickly searched the room. It was a barrack of sorts. I opened the first chest and found a mide helmet in it along with a steel sword, something which I saw every Imperial soldier here wear. Great now I look stupid.

I quickly searched the rest of the room and in the other corner of the room I found the rest of an Imperial armor set, putting on the armor on top of my rough tunic. I strapped on the boots and put on the grevicers. I looked like an Imperial now, greeeeat.

I turned to them and they nodded approvingly. Hadvar turned to the door leading away from the room and pulled a chain unlocking the door for us to pass through.

I drew the sword, which was far more heavier than the sword of Gryffindor, and kept it up. I have a feeling that things were about to get messy.

"Look up ahead, Stormcloaks," said Hadvar, "maybe we can reason with them."

"They are traitors! We do not negotiate with traitors!" claimed the captain as she pushed the iron door out and charged ahead with her sword drawn high. I shook my head hot blooded fool!

I walked inside with Hadvar and there I saw the captain fighting three Stormcloak members. Hadvar ran and joined the fight without a moment's hesitation while I simply held back. I didn't want to fight, I have never killed someone before. I-I-

But before I could think further a Stormcloak looked at me and charged. Hadvar and the captain were preoccupied with their own opponents leaving me to deal with the third member. I held up my sword and blocked a swing from the Stormcloaks war axe. But the man put too much force into the swing which caused me to loose my grip on the sword.

I stood defenceless as the rebel smiled with glee. He drew the axe back again and came in for another swing. I saw the blade coming, and in a split second all my hesitation went away. I saw so many killed this day, what was one more?

Suddenly the man's shadow leaped up from the ground. It turned into a solid spike and impaled the man through the stomach. The nord looked at me in pain. The axe fell away to his side and blood dripped for his chin.

Just then purple aura came out of the man's stomach. It suddenly latched onto me and I could feel the Deathly Hallows symbol heat up in excitement. I felt a rush of power and memories. I saw the man's life. I saw his home, I saw his father and mother dying and I saw his wife waiting for him.

The memories suddenly disappeared and out of that I learned something. A skill, the man's favourite skile. I learnt how to use the man's axe. Suddenly my body heated up. I felt anger take over me. I ran and grabbed the fallen war axe and held it up with two hand.

I ran to the other two Stormcloaks still engaged in battle with Hadvar and the captain. I could think as the only thing I felt was rage. Pure rage. I moved the way my body told me, as the Mord who I just killed did a few moments before. I ran to the back of the Stormcloak who was fighting with Hadvar, and before the man could move away I swung my axe decapitating him in one sweep.

The last Stormcloak looked in surprise. The woman immediately put her hands up and dropped her weapon, "I surrender!" She shouted.

I quickly put the war axe down and Hadvar sheathed his sword. But the captain didn't stop. She raised her sword and in a single swing brought it done skiing through the surrender soldier chest. "Death to the Stormcloaks," she exclaimed.

The Nord woman fell to her knees holding her bleeding chest, she said a single word, "Sovngarde."

I turned to the captain, "why did you do that?! She said she surrendered!"

The captain sheathed her sword, "we do not take prisoners."

"You took Ulfric prisoner!"

"And he was to be executed in an extraordinary fashion that was public. It would have discouraged future followers of his steps. But in the end he would have been dead. So as it stands, we do not take prisoners."

"I was your prisoner, you are letting me live," I said in narrowed eyes. Sure it was a stupid move but I needed an answer from her.

"You are useful, so you may live for now," the captain said with narrowed eyes. She turned to Hadvar, "we are moving, get what you can from their bodies!"

I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Harry in Skyrim people lose the right to an item when they are slain. All they need is provided in the afterlife. As such it is normal for one to loot a defeated enemy."

"B-But-"

"-Harry, if you could, wouldn't you loot a better quality armor for yourself, something which will help you keep living?"

I slowly nodded, "this land is bloody."

Hadvar nodded, "indeed. In Skyrim the only people you should care for is you and yours. No one else. Remember that Harry."

I slowly nodded and Hadvar helped me to loot the fallen warrior's. I grabbed the war axe sheath from the fallen warrior I defeated and strapped it on. I searched through their things and gathered a total of 30 golden coins which were bigger than Galleons. I put them all in a money pouch.

I looked to my sword which was half way across the room. I walked towards it and then something struck my mind. Thought the war axe was a useful tool, I couldn't use it properly. It was true it was the weapon I was most skilled at , but I still couldn't wield it without some difficulty.

But maybe later I could master it, but I didn't just want to simply leave it here, and if I carry it along with my sword I wouldn't be able to move! If only I could store it in a place…..nevermind. God I'm stupid. In my defence I have had a very stressful day. Fighting dragon, killing grown men with shadows and all that.

I took of my war axe and, without the captain and Hadvar noticing, who were arguing about something, I put the war axe inside my moleskine bag which Akatosh gave me. I even put my bag of gold in the relieving me of all my extra weight.

I put the bag back under my Imperial armor and strapped my sword back to my side. I walked to my 'team mates.'

"Ready prisoner?" the captain asked me. I frowned, the bitch won't call me by my real name. I simply nodded and followed them both to the next room. There I saw stairs leading further down.

"Ah, guys is there actually a way out of here?"

"Indeed Harry. If I recall correctly there are a series of tunnels down here. We can use them to get out of here," Hadvar said as he walked in front of the Captain and I.

We reached the floor below when suddenly we felt the entire building shake. 'Alduin!' I thought. Suddenly the walls caved in separating Hadvar from the captain and I.

"HADVAR!" I shouted as I tried to push the rocks away.

"I'm okay Harry! I'm moving ahead! Meet me at the interrogation room! Follow the captain's orders!" I heard him call out.

I turned to the captain who frowned. Well I don't like you either bitch.

She went ahead of me into the nearest room and I followed with my sword drawn out. I narrowed my eyes as I felt something was off. She opened the door and Inside looked like a kitchen of sorts, and like everything in Skyrim was old fashioned.

I was a pot over a fireplace and near it was several caverns filled with food ingredients and premade food. I walked over to the shelf and grabbed an apple but before I could eat it I heard a battle cry.

I turned with eyes wide open towards a Stormcloak soldier, these guys are like rats! I quickly dropped the apple and brought my sword up just in time for it to contact the rebel's sword. I held him in place and through the corner of my eye I saw the captain engaged in her own battle.

I tried to move my blade away from the stalemate but before I could the man kicked me in my stomach pushing me back and into the shelf of food.

I landed on my knees and held my stomach wheezing in pain. I looked up and saw the Stormcloak soldier above me with his sword coming down, I saw the look of pity in his eyes. It was the same look Snape used to give me. It was pity for me having to die so young, one case to die so that Voldemort could be defeated and the other because I was mistaken for an Imperial soldier.

I didn't deserves this pity, I don't need your pity. I DON'T WANT YOUR GODDAMN PITY!

I held up my left hand and called out the shadow's to obey me. It shot out of my hand in a straight beam like a spear. It impaled the man in his throat and I felt no pity nor remorse. Hadvar was right, it was either me or them. I was willing to kill only one other time in my entire life, I was only willing to kill a death eater. Now in this strange land, everyone was a death eater to me.

I got up from the floor, shadow's still dancing on the tip of my hand. I walked slowly to the captain still fighting her opponent.

"What are you waiting for?!" she screamed, "Help me prisoner!"

I felt my eye twitch. If I helped her, she wouldn't feel any different about me. She would still try and stab me in the back the first chance she got. She wasn't Hadvar, she was a pure monster. I raised my left hand again and sent another spear of shadows towards the back of the captain.

The shadows pierced her through and through and impaled her opponent as well. I felt the rush of their memories enter my mind along with that mysterious purple aura. I saw most of their memories. The Captain didn't have a family, she didn't have a purpose other than serving the military, she was dedicated to her job alone. I sighed, such a useless life she had lived.

Suddenly I got various skills from the various people I killed. From the captain I got a sense of leadership and from the two Stormcloaks I got a better sense of swordsmanship.

I turned back and grabbed my sword and armed myself again. I then gathered as much food as I could and put it all in my moleskin pouch, mostly meat, nothing solid. I searched the rest of the area for anything useful, I came across several red bottle that was labelled, 'health potion:minor.'

I put everything I could in my bag and I moved out of the room and further down the building, Hadvar was hopefully alive and waiting for me.

I decided then and there what my objective was. I was going to first destroy Alduin. I was then going to reach home and tell Ron and Hermione about this place, no wait better not, they might call me mad. Anyway, I am going to become strong, stronger than ever before.

And if anyone stopped me, I am going to gut them like a pig.

* * *

 **I used the shadow ability of his to explain exp. points. So the more he skills with shadows the stronger he becomes, he basically absorbs thier souls. Also the quick learning thing is basically him increasing a skill. So when he learns more about using a war axe, it's basically him just gaining an extra level in Two hand wielding.**

 **REVIEWS!**


End file.
